


Death note: Halloween special

by E_Leonora



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Birthday Party, Bottom Yagami Light, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, L x Light, L's birthday, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Top L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Light meets a mysterious man at Halloween party, and he can't get him out of his head.To the end of the night that stranger approaches him.





	Death note: Halloween special

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write something special for upcoming Halloween and L's birthday. 
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> E
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr - #eleonoraw

Light sat frowning in front of the mirror as Sayu give him some make up on his face and combed his hair.

"Aaaah come on Light, don't be so grumpy." Sayu grinned at her older brother. "You'll look great, trust me. I hope you finnaly find someone special this night."

Light just rolled his eyes. Sayu persuaded him that she would make him a costume for this Halloween. He is not exactly into such things, but he wanted to please his sister.

On the other hand, Mikami and Misa persuaded him to go with them to this Halloween party. By now he didn't realize how he managed to make friends with them... in fact, it was because the two of them wanted to be his friends and after persistent imposition, Light continued to hang out with them. For the most part, he went out with them to some parties that were not particularly interesting to him. He preferred more to go out with his schoolmates. Overall, Light Yagami was not for hanging out.

"Just hold a second, and I'm finished..." Sayu was already in her angel costume and made her brother the costume of the God of death - the Grim reaper. She hand-made a T-shirt for him, which in some places was torn, and in some places stitched again to make Light's skin and body visible in some places. She also choose pants for him. She chose leather pants, fittings with his body. Light complained at first, but he relented and put them on. "I paid them dearly, you better have them dressed at least this night." Sayu grinned at him.

"But they're not comfortable at all ..." Light complained. He really felt uncomfortable in them, especially since they rubbed him in a sensitive spot with each movement.

"That's the point, Light." Sayu smirked at him.

"Since when are you so perverted, Sayu ...?" Light was genuinely surprised. 

"I'm growing up, brother."

"I see ..." Light frowned, but after that he managed a small smile.

Sayu grinned back at him. "It's finished."

Light looked in the mirror, a little stunned. "You've done a good job." His complexion was a little enlightened, she put a black shadow around his eyes to give them depth and mysticism. She put only lip balm on his lips to express their softness and to give a little shine. The skin on the neck was on a par with the skin on his face like any part of the skin that was revealed through a torn shirt. At the end she gave him a long black hooded coat. His hair was a little messy to match his style of clothing.

"You bought this coat too?"

"Yes."

Light rolled his eyes once more. He was not thrilled that Sayu was spending money on unnecessary things. "And the boots ..." she retorted.

These were big and heavy boots, and Light wasn't used to this type of footwear. It took a while to get used to the feeling.

"You look perfect," Sayu notice.

Light looked in the mirror again and had to agree. His sister did a good job. He really looked like some god of death, but in human form with the fact that he looked sexy. 

Are Gods of death sexy?

'Should I go out like this ...?' Light asked himself.

"This coat will protect you from the cold and I hope someone at the party warms you up." She winked at him, but Light frowned.

Sayu was still fixing her makeup and Light was slowly getting ready to go. "See you at the party!"

"Are you going to that party too?" Light asked in surprise.

"Yes we do, it will be the biggest party in town for this Halloween."

"Oh ... then I'll see you, probably ..." Light retorted.

"I sincerely hope to meet you there."

~~~~~

He came to the agreed place a little earlier. Mikami and Misa arrived after about five minutes. As they approached, he recognized them immediately. Misa was recognizable from the miles away and Mikami as well, though they were in costumes.

Misa was in a witch costume and Mikami was a cop. Light stared at both of them in surprise. "You have good costumes, you look great." he admitted.

They both smiled at him, "Thank you, Light. You also look so good yourself." Mikami spoke first. Misa, meanwhile, clutched at Light's arm and stated in a sly voice that their costumes were a perfect match. "Oh, Light you look perfect. We're a great couple in these costumes. I made a good decision about my costume this year."

Light sighed deeply and said, "Thanks, but don't forget we're not a couple." 

Misa looked at him with a disappointed look, and said, "but that doesn't mean I can't hope we will be one day..."

"Sorry, but it would be better for you not to hope at all." It was a cruel thing to say, but it was honest one.

Misa just gasped, shocked.

Mikami smirked at their conversation. He was pleased to hear that Light did not have feelings for the girl, because he have crush for the younger man. He hoped that one day Light would be his boyfriend. So far, he has not taken any serious steps, he was patient and aware that he need to wait a little longer.

He did not want to scare Light away from him. He knew he was well on his way to succeeding because Light always seemed a little confused and shy around him. All in all, he understood that it's not always easy when you're attracted to the same-sex. It will take some time for the person to accept it and understand their own feelings.

Light blushed as Mikami came closer to him. 'In a police officer's suit, he looks even more attractive,' Light thought to himself.

'Hmm... I knew he was going to like my costume. Light himself wanted to be a cop one day, so I assumed the choice of costume was perfect for me. At least he will pay more attention to me.'

Misa was on his left and Mikami was on his right side. "Shall we go?" The black-haired man asked. They nodded their heads affirmatively and walked in silence.

~~~~~

Three of them arrived at their destination. Young people, all in different costumes, gathered around the entrance. Some of them were coming out, but most of them were entering the hale. Admission was free and they entered inside.

The hall was large and spacious in the middle with the ceiling set high. There was a balcony on each side and a variety of Halloween decorations and lamps on the fences. The decorations were also on the walls and the ceiling. The whole space looked magical.

"Wooow ..." Misa looked around, fascinated. 

Light was also pleasantly surprised that everything looked decorated with taste. For the most part, when they went to some similar parties, it was not so decorated and organized with style. "Whoever organized this must be rich."

"Agreed." Misa retorted.

Mikami looked on with admiration as well. "Let's take a look around, and then we will find a place to sit."

"All right," Light and Misa agreed.

'People are really creative,' thought Light as he saw all those costumes. Cats, vampires, zombies, robots, butterflies, various animals, monsters, angels, demons etc. Several people recognized him, but he didn't recognize all of them.

After a few minutes of wandering, they found a good place to sit down. They were on the balcony and not far away was a bar serving drinks. They sat down on a U-shaped sofa and got comfortable. Both Misa and Mikami were looking at Light with wide eyes as he took off his coat. 'Oh, damn.' Mikami thought. He had a strong desire to just grab him and start kissing him there in front of everyone. 'He is so tempting to sat like that next to me ... I do not know if I will endure this evening without doing anything...'

"Oh Light what are you exactly? I forgot to ask you that before," Misa smiled at him.

Light just looked confused. For a moment he forgot he was in costume. "Death god or if you prefer, Grim reaper."

"Ooooh, but of course." Replied Misa sheepishly. She really did not have idea of what Light was in that costume.

"I'm gonna get us some drinks," Mikami said as he walked to the bar. He already knew which of them preferred to drink, so he didn't have to ask.

It didn't last long and Mikami came back with drinks. Together they toasted and each took a sip. At that moment, some of Misa's classmates arrived. They started chatting together and Light slightly moved away from them and rolled his eyes.

Mikami chuckled and commented, "too many Misa's?"

Light laughed, "yes, something like that."

Mikami and Light sipped on their drinks and continued to talk about politics. As the two spoke, Light caught sight of the unknown young man on the balcony looking in his direction. He wasn't sure if the man was actually looking at him, but he was somehow positive about that. The man was dressed as the Count Dracula and he really looked a little creepy and mysterious.  
He somehow stood out from the rest.

On several occasions, Light looked in that direction and the man stood there for perhaps fifteen minutes. He was simply leaning against the fence, while looking around. Then he disappeared from Light's sight. 

Brunette does not remember to saw him before. 

After finishing his first drink, Light apologized and went to the toilet. Mikami was left alone with the girls. 

Light had little trouble finding a toilet, but he managed somehow to find it at the end. On his way from toilets, up the stairs, he met this mysterious young man. He thoughtfully walked right up to him and stopped bewildered when he noticed him. In that moment of panic, he forgot to move and instead of bypass around and going on his way, he just stared blankly at the man. With his right hand, he clung to the railing, he had subconsciously started to squeeze. The young man said, "I'm sorry I blocked your way. My mistake." And he bent over to let Light pass. Light continued to look into his dark eyes, which returned his gaze. His body trembled, but somehow he was able to continue his way upstairs. He nodded in gratitude and continued to climb the stairs. He could feel the young man's gaze on him all the time, but he didn't turn. 'What just happened ...?'

When he returned, the girls were no longer there and Mikami was in the company of some of his friends. The three young men talked and had fun. Light felt like he was surplus, but he sat into his place. After a while he went for a drink.

Another half hour had passed and Light was bored. Then the young men went somewhere and Mikami also invited Light to go with them, but he refused. "Come with us, don't stay here alone ..."

"It's okay, don't worry. I'll be here when you get back."

"But Light ..."

"It's OK, really."

"Fine, we won't be long, and I hope that Misa will return in the meantime." Mikami replied.

"OK."

And he was left alone. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He relaxed and continued sipping on red wine. He looked down from the balcony down at the people dancing and partying. He also saw Sayu dancing with her friends.

'Everyone's having fun, but I'm fine all by myself.'

"Hey, how someone so beautiful can be so alone?" there was a voice to his left side.

The man in the cowboy costume was already sat next to him. 'Wtf?'

Light just looked at him with a devastating look and did not comment. He hoped the man would leave him alone, but he was mistaken. "I'm Yoto, and what's your name?"

"My name is - Leave Me Alone."

The man started laughing. "Very funny, boy." Then he lowered his hand to the young man's knee. Light tried to get away, but a man grabbed his arm.

"Let me go!"

"Why are we so unfriendly?"

"let me go!" Light was still trying to get out of his grip.

"I don't think so ..."

"Leave him alone!" There was a voice in front of them. They both looked in that direction and saw a black-haired guy in a Count Dracula costume.

The man seemed to know him. He obeyed him, released Light, and left without a trace.

Light just sat there, staring at the young man in surprise. After a short pause he said "thank you."

"You're welcome." The young man said. He had already turned to leave, but Light stopped him, "Wait ..."

The young man stopped and slowly turned to Light, while looking at him with a questioning look.

Light was a little confused, but continued, "if you have time to stay a little..." he lowered his eyes slightly embarrassed.

The guy looked at him in surprise. He seemed to be thinking about it, but he decided to sit down. Light stirred nervously. He didn't know what to say. He bit his lower lip hoping to get an idea for a topic to start the conversation. But the young man broke the silence between them, "I'm Ryuzaki. Nice to meet you." And he reached out a hand with a small smile on his lips. Light looked into his face and returned a smile. He took his hand and he said, "I'm Light. I'm also glad we met." 

'First introduce yourself, Light, you idiot!' He scolded himself for his stupidity. 

"Nice costume you have, I'm just not sure exactly what it is ...?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Oh, I'm the god of death, Grim reaper. My sister got the idea for this costume for me."

"Ah ...that is a good idea, and it suits you nicely."

"Thank you ..." Light was still nervous, but the tension subsided a little. "Your costume is great too."

"Thank you."

"Wanna go get some drink with me?"

"Yes of course." They went both to the bar and each took one glass of red wine.

"My favourite drink," Light said. 

"Mine too ..." Ryuzaki replied.

The first few minutes of the conversation were strange, but as time went on they realized that they had a lot in common. For up to half an hour, they talked casually about anything and everything. Then a group of guys came back and Mikami shot a glance at the young man sitting next to Light.

"Oh Light I see you weren't bored ..."

Light looked at Mikami questioningly, "yes, I have a company."

"I see I can't leave you not a second..."

"What does that mean?" Light glared back at Mikami.

"I'm going, I don't want to make a trouble ..." Ryuzaki started to get up.

"Stay, you don't have to go." Light replied.

"Just let him go if he wants to go," said Mikami.

"If he goes, I'll go too" Light said.

"Oh, is that so? You're better off hanging out with a stranger than with me?"

"Don't be rude... and jealous."

"Now I am jealous !?" Mikami blushed with shame and anger.

"Don't fight ... I'm going." Ryuzaki felt uncomfortable.

"Don't go." Light said again, then he turned to Mikami. "Mikami, calm down. Don't act childish. You can both be my friends, I ..."

"No! I don't want to ..."

"What?... wait, we'll talk when you calm down ..." Light didn't know why he was explaining himself at all. But he probably didn't want to lose a friend.

Mikami did not finish the sentence. He didn't want to betray his feelings for Light. Although probably everything was visible on his face. He did not want to lose the little dignity he had left. He suppressed anger and jealousy, "let's go." Then he turned to Light, "You're right, I think I drank a little more than I should. We'll talk about everything later ..."

"All right."

"See you later." With these last words, the older man turned and left with his companions.

Light was sorry for him, but Mikami exaggerated. 'There's no reason for him to behave that way.'

"Are you OK?" L asked anxiously.

"Yes ..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to argue with your friend..."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. He shouldn't act like that ..."

"... I understand, but still ..."

"Don't worry. He'll get over it."

'I doubt,' thought Ryuzaki, but he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I'm not his property, so he orders me who I can hang out with."

L just looked at him and nodded. Light had the desire to run his hand across his face, but at the last moment he remembered having a tons of make-up on him. 'Oh well. '

Again a strange and unpleasant silence emerged between them. And to make matters worse, Misa Misa and her classmates returned. 'Oh, God...' Light thought to himself. 'This can't be worse.'

"Ooooiii Light... have a new friend?" Misa only smiled.

'Well that's new. I didn't expect that from her...' the young man was surprised by her composure.

"Yes, Ryuzaki and I just met ..." he gestured to him and Ryuzaki greeted Misa and other two girls.

"But where is Mikami?"

"Mikami left. I don't know where he gone."

"Oh ... ok. Let's go then girls, we have a few more friends here to say hello to."

"OK."

"I'll see you then next week for a party, if not sooner." Misa retorted with a small smile on her face. "Goodnight."

"Good night to you too, Misa." Light took a deep breath and exhaled. 'That means I'm alone with him now...'

He looked down at the young man beside him. The young man was already looking in his direction with his cute and innocent look. Light shivered, but tried to hide it. He was suddenly nervous again as when they first spoke.

"Are you cold?" asked L. 

Light shook his head, "i'm not, but..."

The young man grabbed Light's coat and slid it over his shoulders. "Anyway, this should help ..." He placed his hands on Lights shoulders and left them in that position for a moment. Light closed his eyes and his body was trembling under L's palms.

"Light, are you okay?"

But the young man did not open his eyes, he was still trembling and clutching his coat in his hands. "Light?" L was already worried. He looked at the brown-haired young man and absorbed the details of his pretty face. He removed his hands from his shoulders and stroked his face with his finger.

Light winced and opened his eyes. However, he did not have the courage to look the other young man in the eye. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine ..."

"You worried me."

"Sorry ..." then he looked into those dark eyes once more and he knew that 'something' is happening to him.

And Light was very nervous. Even with all the willpower he failed to calm himself, 'what's happening to me? I've never felt this way before.'

He had a strong desire to grab the young man and to clasp their lips in a kiss. He closed his eyes and just breathed.

He couldn't relax.

At that moment, the phone rang. 

Ryuzaki got message.

Light looked in man's direction.

The young man took the phone from his pocket and read the message. Light saw a smile on his face. After a brief pause, Ryuzaki wrote something off, still smiling.

Light felt irritated. Then worried. 'To whom is he writing now? Have he a girlfriend or a boyfriend?' At that thought, Light's stomach tightened. 'What if there's someone ...?'

At that moment Ryuzaki focused his gaze on him and tucked his mobile back into his pocket. "Something wrong, Light?"

Light just blinked his eyes in surprise. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. Instead of saying something, he just looked away and shook his head.

Ryuzaki stared at the young man with a confused look. 'What happened now ... is something wrong ...?'

'... what have I done now?'

L thought for a few minutes and Light also sat in silence with his thoughts. Then the phone rang again. This time it was a call and Ryuzaki answered, "Mells?" He paused as he listened to the voice from the other side, "yes, yes. All right…” he grinned and hang up.

"My friend is an idiot." He shook his head.

"Oh, what about?"

"He wants to meet you ..." Ryuzaki stared into the surprised face of the younger man.

"Why would he want to meet - me ...?" Light was visibly surprised and confused.

"Mello's like that ... you'll see for yourself."

"... I'll see? "

"Yes, he's already half way up."

"Huh ..?"

In less than half a minute, young blonde boy stood before them with a wide smile on his face. At first, Light was not sure whether it was a male or female. But somehow from their previous conversation, he concluded that Mello was a young man. He was dressed strangely, like some movie star. 'I suppose it's a costume,' Light thought to himself.

Blonde reached out a hand, "I'm Mello, nice to meet you."

Light greeted him "I'm Light, glad to see you too." He was not much pleased, but Light didn't want to be rude. On top of that, he had no idea what was really going on and that irritated him.

Ryuzaki spoke up, "Light, this is my friend Mells. Near and Matt are down there, but they are a little shy. You will probably meet them on another occasion. Mells came because he was curious about you..."

"Oh..." Light spoke as he thought, 'looks he is really just a friend'. He felt immediate relief. 'But why he wanted to see him...?'

"Mells, go get us red wine." L grinned at the blonde boy.

"A whole bottle ?" Mello grinned back and looked at them with a playful look.

"Not a bad idea ..." The dark-haired young man retorted. Smirking.

"I don't want drink too much ..." Light began to protest.

"Don't worry, Light. Ryuzaki is a gentleman, he'll take you home if alcohol catches you more than it should." Blonde smiled at him.

Light blushed and looked away as if he wanted to wipe the redness off his cheeks.

"Ok, I'll go and get you a bottle of some good red wine." Mello winked at Light and left.

"So how do you like this Halloween party?" Ryuzaki asked, to bring up some topic of conversation again.

"I like it, really. It's not like most parties I go to with friends. I've really enjoyed this one, so far."

Ryuzaki smiled, "Nice to hear that." Then after a short pause he added. "You live far away from here?"

No, I'm not far. It takes me about fifteen minutes to get home. "

"Fine. But you can count on me. I wouldn't leave you alone to walk the streets so late ..."

"It's OK... really. "

"As you wish, but I hope you didn't want to go home yet?"

"No, not yet." he replied. It was about midnight. For the most part, Light didn't stay long at parties. At this time he was already thinking of leaving home. But this time he had good company. If he stayed until morning, it would not be enough for him. He was comfortable in the company of this young man. They had a lot in common and had interesting conversations. He also noted that they had a similar mindset. He finally found someone at the same level of intelligence. 

But besides those things, there was something else, and that bothered him. The fact that he was attracted to Ryuzaki. Indescribable. Neither did he feel so attracted to Mikami. This was something stronger...

He had a strong desire to kiss him and to do dirty things with him. And because of those perverse thoughts, his pants were tight and it hurt. 'Damn' was the moment when I accepted to wear them.' 

Mello brought them wine. "Soooo enjoy the party." He grinned and had left them. 

"Something bothering you, Light?" L asked, because he saw that the young man was somehow uneasy.

"Ummmm, I'm a little uncomfortable in these tight pants, but otherwise I'm ok."

"Oh, I see, well I wouldn't want to be in your skin." Dark haired man replied as he crossed his eyes across Light's body. His gaze stopped down on Light's crotch.

Light tried to somehow hide his 'problem' but failed. He noticed Ryuzaki looking at him. He blushed even more.

"Very uncomfortable pants, really." The black-haired young man spoke, still looking at his visible erection.

"Well, yes ..." was the best answer he could think of at that moment.

And Ryuzaki was so close ...

The man put his thumb on his lips, as if he were deeply in thoughts.

He suddenly looked him straight in the eye. Light shuddered. He came even closer so that his shoulders were touching. Suddenly, he gently touched his cheeks with his fingers and clasped their lips together. 

They stayed put for a few seconds, and then they deepened the kiss.

Ryuzaki did not know whether Light would reject or accept the kiss. He was happy that Light accept. He drew him closer and they began to kiss passionately. 

It was a risk on his part, but it paid off.

They didn't want to break the kiss, but because of the need to breathe, they parted for a while. They just looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Ryuzaki caressed Light's hair and face. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Light blushed again. Many told him this, but it was special from the young man's mouth. "Thank you."

There were even fewer people in the hall. But even about those who could see them together, Light didn't care. All he knew was that he was having a great time and that he wanted to enjoy the moment.

Then Ryuzaki rolled him onto the sofa and continued to kiss him. 

He kissed his lips, his chin, his neck ... and Light began to moan beneath him. 

He placed his hands under Light shirt and lifted it so that he could continue kissing him on the stomach.

Light stopped him because he remembered that they were in a public place. 

However, when he looked around, there was no one around. When he looked a little further, it was also empty. Also the balcony on the opposite side was empty. 

He was a little surprised, so he asked the dark-haired young man, "where are all people gone? Are they closing already?"

Ryuzaki replied, "don't worry, no one will bother us here. And they certainly won't end the party yet, everyone else who stayed is probably down there..."

"Oh ... ok." He assumed that the young man knew the organizators of the party.

But Light was feeling still very uncomfortable. 

His pants were too tight. 'Dammit!' He couldn't stand it anymore, so he unzipped his slit. Ryuzaki watched the young man's movements quietly with wide eyes.

"I hope this is no problem for you...?" Light asked. "I had to do it ... it's too painful..."

"No, not at all. I even wanted to recommend it myself, because I assumed it was painful to be dressed so tight." 

"It is painful ... ah." Light freed his cock from his uncomfortable pants. With no underwear, it was immediately seen in full size. He exhaled and cursed, "Oooh ... shit." 

Light moaned and felt relieved when his erect cock felt free.

Ryuzaki's eyes were fixed on his crotch. Penis was hard, and pre-cum started to leak from it. The young man was horny, there was no room for shame. The only thing he wanted was relief, urgently. 

But he didn't have to wait long because Ryuzaki offered himself. "Would it be okay if I...?" L licked his lips as his eyes travelled from the boy's face, to his hard cock. Light saw the want in those dark eyes, so he just nodded.

He was breathing fast, waiting. He closed his eyes and at that moment he felt the young man's touch on his cock. "Oh God." He gasped. He tilted his head back and indulged in feeling. Shortly after, he felt something wet and warm - Ryuzaki's lips and tongue. The young man began to lick it slowly, first over the head and then along the entire length. Light moaned even more, and he felt the pulse in his cock.

After a brief play with his tongue, Ryuzaki put Light's penis in his mouth. He slowly took it deeper and deeper. He didn't have a gag reflex and he took it as if he was used to such things.

The feeling was divine. So far Light hadn't the opportunity to enjoy such things. He felt his whole body flood with emotions. 

Then the young man began to move his head up and down. Light could hear the sounds of pleasure. Since he was very horny, it didn't take long for him to have an orgasm. He shot his warm seed into the young man's throat and he swallowed it without problem. "Mmmm ... delicious and so hot," Ryuzaki said as he licked the cum he hadn't gotten to swallow.

"That was great," Light retorted. "Now it's my turn to return a favor." He grinned," but I won't promise you too much, I'll do what I can ...because this is my first time, you know ...?" Light was a little embarrassed by his inexperience.

"It's okay. There's nothing to be ashamed of, Light."

"Maybe, but..." Light hesitated, but he had to ask, "you had someone before me, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." Ryuzaki replied.

Light felt jealousy and a little disappointment. "I hope you are currently free ...?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm not one of those who cheat on their partners."

"Ok, sorry, but I had to ask." The young man explains.

Ryuzaki just pulled him closer and kissed him passionately.

While kissing, Light put his hand into Ryuzaki's pants and began to slowly pump his hard cock.

Ryuzaki moaned into his lips as they kissed, and Light was pumping him until he came all over him. 

Then Ryuzaki crashed down on the sofa beside Light and hugged him. He was tired and he drank a lot.

After a few minutes of lying still in his arms, Light looked at his watch. It was almost three in the morning.

'How time quickly flies when we do the things we enjoy.'

The music was still playing even though there was almost no one, only two of them and a few people downstairs.

"I wonder when this party ends?"

"When we want it to end," the black-haired young man replied.

Light looked at him with a questioning look. "I meant seriously..."

"I really meant it when I said - when we wanted it."

Light still stared at the young man in confusion.

Then Ryuzaki replied more specifically, "this is my party."

Light's eyes widened in surprise. "Your party?"

"Yes."

After a short silence, Ryuzaki added, "Today is my birthday, I mean It was- yesterday... And since there are no special Halloween parties in this city, I decided to organize my own. This was a Halloween party and at same time my birthday party. "

"Oh... wow. I didn't know."

Ryuzaki smiled, "Now you know. Well almost no one know that, anyway..."

"Well, then, happy birthday to you!" Light grinned and pulled the other man into a passionate kiss.

When they separated, Ryuzaki thanked him. "thanks, I can tell you for sure, that this was my best birthday so far."

"Really?"

"Yes. I met you on this day. And you are the most interesting person I've met so far. I'm very happy, you know?"

"Oh... I'm glad, really." Light smiled honestly. He was also glad that they met. "neither I have met a person like you before."

L grinned and kissed younger man.

"So how old are you today?"

"25."

"Wow, I'm 19."

"And you don't think I'm too old for you?" Ryuzaki joked a little.

"Hahahah, no. I don't think so," Light laughed."

"Now I feel relieved." grinned Ryuzaki.

Then Light said that he should be going home. "I have to go while my parents are still sleeping. I wouldn't like that they see me like this." He explained.

"All right. I'll take you home."

"Thank you, Ryuzaki."

"You're welcome."

~~~~~

In front of Light's house they were kissing.

When they finally decided they had to separate, Light asked, "When's the next time we see each other?"

Ryuzaki only stared at him in silence.

Light was a little confused, "what? Is there a problem with that?"

"No ..."

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing, I'm trying to convince myself that this was not just a dream ..." Ryuzaki said.

"Huh ...?"

"Well, I sincerely hope to see you soon. I'll call you when you get some sleep. Afternoon maybe?"

"Yes," Light smiled back. "I can't wait."

"Me too."

"So this wasn't just one drunken night?"

"No, and I wasn't even drunk enough to didn't know what I was doing."

Light laughed a little. "I wasn't completely drunk either ... maybe just a little bit, but I remember every detail."

"Mmmm ... me too, trust me."

Then they kissed goodbye one more time, and each of them went his own way.

When Light came into the house, he remembered the previous evening and all the words Sayu had spoken to him.

'Yet, she was right about some things.'


End file.
